The invention relates to holders for stacks of pictures, and relates more particularly to holders capable of holding stacks of different thicknesses, such as stacks comprising different numbers of pictures. A holder of this general type is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,820, issued Jan. 6, 1981.
Known picture holders typically enclose a stack of pictures completely. Therefore, in order to add or remove pictures from the stack, the holder must be opened. The bias system for engaging the stack of pictures in the holder is disabled when the holder is opened. Such known picture holders are relatively complex.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a picture holder having a simple bias system, capable of being manufactured with minimum expense.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a picture holder having means for positioning pictures in a window display.